Dreams of the Past
by Farli30519
Summary: One year after Link defeated Gannandorf, Link stumbles across a young man named Shard, with a mysterious past and dark secrets. Shard can reunite Link with his longlost family. Shard stuggles with his past, and a destiny he cannot change.
1. Chapter 1 Fairies Don't Get Headaches

The Legend of Zelda - Dreams of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, or Zelda or any of the other characters or places in the video games.

Note: This fie. is based off of the game The Ocarina of Time and takes place a year after Link defeats Gannondorf and instead of changing back into a kid he stays an adult. I made Sheik his own separate person and not just Zelda in disguise. In my story he is the son of Impa.

Chapter I ~ Fairies don't get headaches

"What is this place? It's so big!"

A small boy about ten asked as he stared around the large dark room. There were pillars lining the walls. The room was empty except for a stone alter near the wall on the far side of the room. Beyond that was a door. The boy was dressed in a black tunic and a black cloak. He gripped a short sword tightly in his hand. A wooden shield was strapped to his other arm. His hair was white and he looked around with a pair of wide grey eyes. A dark colored fairy hung at his side. He walked out into the middle of the room.

_"Look down!" _the fairy said.

The boy looked down at the floor. There was a large mosaic design there. "Wow its huge!" he exclaimed.

_"Hey! Isn't that the same design that's on your hand'!" _the fairy asked.

The boy looked at the back of the hand that was holding his sword, "Yeah, you're right. And it was on the stone archway at the entrance. It was also on the stone that led me here."

Something shining caught the boy's attention. He ran over to the alter with the fairy flying after him.

_"What is it _'! " she called after him.

"Cool! It's a huge sword! But... why is it glowing?"

_"I __can feel a really strong power here Shard ... it's ... frightening. _" the fairy said softly.

"I know. I can feel it too." he said in an equally soft voice.

He sheathed his own sword reached for it. The shining aura around the sword seemed to grow brighter.

_"Sh-shard, I think we should leave now. I'm r-really scared. I don't think you should touch that!" _she sounded frightened now.

The boy gripped the hilt and pulled the heavy sword off the alter. He nearly dropped it. Suddenly he was surrounded in a blazing white light. He could feel tremendous waves of energy coursing through his entire body. It was dark, but light, good, and yet very evil at the same time. It felt oddly familiar. .. like it had always been a part of him.

"W-wha ...?" he stammered.

Something came alive in the dark. Some evil stirred after its long sleep. It had been sealed away, unable to even move, but now it was free. Free to seek the source of the power that had locked it in its prison. It was free now. The evil made its way silently towards the shinning figure. The boy screamed as an invisible force cut into his flesh, sending him flying. He landed with a crash to the floor. His whole body cried out in pain. Something grabbed his throat and lifted him high into the air still shinning. The sword clattered to the floor as he fought to free himself, fought to breathe. He opened his eyes and he could see it clearly now. He tried to scream but couldn't. He could feel the darkness closing in on him ...

* * *

Screams filled the night air. The town was in flames. A man, two small children and a woman carrying a toddler ran through the crowd. The man held his three year-old daughter in one hand and tugged his eight year-old stepson behind him with the other. Suddenly the boy tripped over a rock and fell; he was soon lost in the crowd. The woman turned.

"No! My baby!" she cried, "Shard! Where are you?"

The man grabbed the frantic brunette's shoulder with his free hand.

He said "You go on ahead with the baby; I'll find him and catch up with you."

The boy could only clutch his little sister's arm and watch as his step-father fell to the ground bleeding. The boy ran from his hiding place over to where he lay. The blonde haired man smiled up at the two of them seeing that they were still alive. Then his brilliant blue eyes closed for the final time. Tears streamed down the children's faces.

"No ... NO ... FATHER, NOOOOOOO!" the boy cried out in anguish as the man he loved and admired so much died.

* * *

~Kakariko Village~

The Young man awoke with a start. He sat up and put his head in his hands. He could feel sweat running down his forehead. He had been having another nightmare. He had a lot of them these days. He ran his fingers back through his thick black hair.

_"Shard?" _a small, worried voice inquired sleepily.

Shard looked over at the little fairy, and managed to smile warmly at her. "Good morning Tail." he said sounding cheerful.

Tail frowned; the man's act didn't fool her. He may have been smiling, but she could see the tortured look still hanging about in his cool grey eyes.

"_Shard ..._" she began.

"It's still dark outside Tail, if you want to go back to sleep you can." Shard interrupted.

"_Are you going somewhere?_" she asked him.

"Yeah. But you don't have to come." he answered.

Tail placed her tiny hands on his cheek and leaned against him. She wanted that look in his eyes to go away. She didn't want him to feel scared and alone anymore. She wished that she could erase all the pain that he felt in his heart. Shard was the most important person to her, and wished with all that she was that she could protect him.

_"No, I'll come with you."_ she said_. _

He smiled at her again and this time she could feel the warmth coming back into it. He held his hand out for her to climb into.

"Thank you." he said softly and reached for his boots.

* * *

~Hyrule Castle~

Shard quickly climbed up the vines that ran up the wall in front of the first gate to the castle. Tail hid in a pouch that Shard had made her so that the faint light that she emitted would not give them away. Shard pulled the hood of his cloak further down over his face to hide all of his black hair. He knelt down in the grass and counted five ... no six guards, including the one he had just gotten past. He pulled out a slingshot and aimed for not twenty feet in front of him and fired. He winced as the shot made a metallic sound when it hit the guard's helmet, but it did the job. The guard only uttered a small groan and crumpled to the ground. He managed to avoid the other guards as he made his way along the top of the gate and across the yard. He climbed up the second set of vines to get past the inner gate. He dropped down to the stone walkway and nearly cried out as he fell and twisted his ankle.

_"Shard!" _Tail cried, coming out of hiding.

Shard held a finger to his lips in a gesture to be quiet. He looked up at the guards who were just up ahead. The two guards at the gate didn't so much as even glance in their direction. Shard sighed with relief. The whole trip would have been for nothing if he were discovered now. He carefully stood up keeping all his weight on the other foot. He tested his ankle by shifting some weight to it and found that it would support him.

_"Are you alright?"_ Tail whispered the question in his ear. He nodded.

"We need to do something about those two." he whispered. "Could you maybe distract them somehow?"

Tail nodded and flew over to the guards. She hovered in front of them just out of reach.

"Hey Mitch, look at that!" one of the guards said.

"Yeah I see it." the other one said.

"What do ya think it is?" the first one asked.

"What are ya, stupid or something?" the second man asked "Why it's a fairy of course!"

Tail giggled and flew slowly back and forth in front of them. The guards watched her, entranced. Meanwhile Shard slowly crept past them.

"It's so shiny. Hey Mitch, why do think that is?" the first asked.

"It's because fairies are really aliens, ya see." the second replied.

Shard halted. He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. That had to be the stupidest thing he had ever heard said about fairies. He managed to make it around the corner to safety. Tail came after him, muttering under her breath and asking how anyone could be so stupid. Shard grinned.

"Inflict pain upon them later my dear, we need to go."

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Link lay in bed staring up at the dark ceiling. He couldn't sleep and his head ached. He shivered. Nights were cool here. He was staying at the castle for a visit. He looked over at a small crate that was on a table next to the bed. He sat up and peered in. Navi had been his friend long while now. She was the one who had helped him on his quest to defeat the evil Gannondorf and save Hyrule. That had been a year ago. Right now she was sound asleep. Link was envious. She didn't get headaches. He tried to go back to sleep but failed. He finally got up and decided to go to the library hoping that maybe some reading would clear his head.

* * *

~Back to Shard~

He only had one other incident after he made it into the castle. He ran across a group of three guards and had to knock them out. He dragged their bodies into a closet and locked the door. Now he had reached his destination. It was the library. He lit a small lamp that he found in the room. He pulled back his hood and began searching the shelves of books and scrolls. He didn't know if he would find what he was looking for, but he needed to look. He was actually half-hoping he wouldn't find it. He pulled out a leather bound book that seemed hopeful, and took it and the lamp to a table to sit.

Tail was sleepy. Sleepy fairies don't do research. So she decided to explore a little. That way she could also warn Shard if anyone was coming in time for him to hide. She wandered down the hallway. She turned a comer and bumped strait into someone, nearly knocking the unsuspecting person over. She rubbed her head and looked at the man, and gasped.

Link rubbed his head. What was that? He looked up and saw a dark colored fairy.

She flew right up into his face startling him.

"You ... " she trailed off.

Link reached into his belt pouch for a bottle, and then neatly caught the tiny girl in it. Tail beat her fists against the glass.

"Hey, let me out of here!" she yelled, "You better let me go! You can't keep me in here like this!"

"Who are you?" Link asked her. She had long red- orange hair and bright blue eyes. She looked oddly familiar.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped. Link looked at her thoughtfully. "Why not?" "That's none of your business either."

Link shrugged, then continued on his way to the library.

Tail was at a loss. How had she gotten into this mess? She sat in her glass prison and cried. She hated confined spaces. It felt like she couldn't breathe. It was the same as Shard. Shard... he was really the one she had let down. What if he came looking for her? What if he got caught? It would be all her fault. That man, could he be been Link? The Hero of Time? She peered up at him. It could only be him. What was he doing here? He reached the library doors.

"WAIT!" she called out half-panicked. Link stopped and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"You can't go in there!" she said. "WHAT?"

"I said you can't go in there!" "Why not?" he asked. "Because you can't!" she cried.

"Look, miss fairy," he said, "I don't even know who you are. What are you trying to hide?" Link was suspicious.

"Absolutely nothing! I'm not hiding anything." Tail was crying.

Link felt a little sorry for the fairy. But he was too curious to just let her go.

"If you're not hiding anything then I can just go in." he said.

Tail didn't answer. Link pushed open the big doors and walked in.

Please read and review. No flamies plz, they burn!


	2. Chapter 2 It Keeps Life Interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, or Zelda or any of the other characters or places in the video games.

Chapter 2 - It keeps life interesting

Link pushed open the big doors and walked into the dimly lit library. He looked around the big room. A soft glow drew his attention to a corner of the room. A figure dressed all in black was sitting at a table reading something. Several books were spread across the tabletop. Link could see short black hair in the flickering light.

Shard didn't notice when Tail left. He was busy flipping through the pages of the book he had found. He stopped and skimmed over a page then continued flipping through pages until he came to the end of the book. He closed it and went back over to the shelves. He grabbed three books and headed back over to the table. He made it through two of them and didn't find anything. In the third one he found what he was looking for. It didn't look good. That day thirteen years ago when he released the evil in the forbidden temple, he should have died. But then it would have escaped. He knew that he would have to go back, but he didn't want to. He would rather do anything in the world other than set foot in that place ever again. He realized that he had been staring down at the back of his right hand for several minuets now.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled behind him.

Shard stood and turned pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. In the dim light he could just barely make out the newcomer's face.

"You're... Link?" Shard asked stunned.

"Who are you!" Link demanded.

"SHARD!" Tail yelled from inside her glass prison.

Shard noticed her, "TAIL!" He glared at Link, "Let her go!"

"Who are you! What are you doing in here?" Link asked. Shard unsheathed his sword. "I said let her go."

Link couldn't see the strangers face clearly, but he had a very strange feeling. He felt like he had met this man somewhere before, but also, he was a little... frightened. Yes, he was frightened. There was something dark and powerful about him. Not exactly evil, but dark. Link drew his own sword. Shard moved first. He rushed at Link who had to block. Link was surprised at his speed.

`Man, he's fast.' he thought.

Link blocked as Shard came at him again. Then he brought his sword up around Shard's side then it was his turn to block. Shard heard whistles outside and guessed that someone had discovered his handiwork. He brought up his foot and kicked Link in the chest. Link stumbled backwards into a shelf and it crashed to the floor. Shard heard shouts. Soon, he knew that someone would find them. He could probably handle the

guards alone, but not both them and Link at the same time. He didn't want to leave Tail alone but he didn't see how he could get to her and then escape before the guards caught up. He turned and ran out of the library. Link got to his feet and ran after him. Shard ran down a hall looking for a set of stairs. He pushed his way past a group of women.

"Link?"

A young woman in a pink dress with blonde hair called after Link as he passed. Shard found the stairs and started down. He felt a sharp pain in his injured ankle as he slipped on a wet spot on the stone steps. Down the stairs he tumbled.

Link stared at the motionless figure lying at the foot of the stairs. He went and knelt beside him. It seemed like he was unconscious but still breathing. The hood had fallen back revealing black hair. Link hadn't gotten a very good look at him before. He rolled Shard over and got his first look at his face. Link gasped. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Link?" Princess Zelda came down the stairs and stood behind Link, followed by Navi. "Oh my..."

"How? How can he look just like me?" Link asked. He staggered backward, bewildered.

"Navi, go find someone to help." Zelda told the fairy. "Are you alright Link?" Link nodded slightly. Then he remembered the fairy he had caught earlier. He pulled out the bottle. Tail was very distressed.

"SHARD! What did you do to him? You killed him! How could you do such a thing?" She screamed.

"He's not dead." Zelda said.

Just then Navi came back with guards. Zelda pulled Link away. "Who was that? Who is she?" she asked.

"I-I don't know! I don't know!" he answered.

Zelda didn't ask him anything else just then. Link looked confused.

"Hey Fairy! What's your name?" she asked directly.

Tail glared at them through the glass then finally answered, "Tail."

"His name is Shard right? That's what you were saying." Zelda asked. "Tell us

who he is."

"That's something he has to tell you himself." Tail replied.

* * *

When Shard awoke he was in a prison cell.

"What was that?" he groaned.

"You fell down the stairs." someone said. "It was rather stupid."

"Then?"

"You blacked out."

"I got that much." Shard said irritated. He looked over at Sheik who stood outside the cell chuckling.

"Why don't you tell him? I'm sure he'll understand." "No." Shard said firmly.

"Princess Zelda might figure it out eventually. She's smart enough. You gave them quite a shock you know."

"I bet I did."

"I think you should tell him."

"I don't really care what you think." Shard remarked. "Are you going to get me out of here or are you just here to torment me?"

"Both really." Sheik bent down to pick the lock on the cell door. "Believe it or not, I do have better things to do than break you out of prison."

The lock clicked open.

"By the way, I found something that might interest you."

He pulled a bottle out and opened it. Tail flew out and over to Shard.

"Shard! I'm so happy you're okay!" she kissed his cheek.

Shard smiled at her, "Me too Tail."

"Sorry to break up your little reunion," Sheik broke in, "but it would be really awkward if someone were to walk in right now."

Shard tried to stand up but his ankle hurt a lot.

"You need a hand?" Sheik asked.

Shard nodded and Sheik helped him up.

"This is a nice puzzle we're leaving behind for someone to figure out. You just disappearing like this." Sheik said.

Shard laughed. "It'll be good for them. Keeps life interesting."

* * *

"This guy, whoever he is, is good. It's as if he just vanished." Zelda remarked.

"But who was he? What was he doing here?" Link asked. "He seems familiar somehow but we don't know anything about him."

Zelda pointed to a stack of books on the table, "These were on the table in the library." She handed him one. "It was open to the page that's bookmarked."

Link opened it to the marked page.

"What is this?" he asked looking up.

"I don't know. It mentions some sort of temple. And it says something about a great evil that could cover the entire world. But it doesn't say much." Zelda replied.

"There's another temple?" Link asked.

"Not that I know of. There isn't any record that another temple exists."

"What about the evil. Does the book mention exactly what it is?"

"No. The book isn't really specific about anything. It only talks about it on that one page." she answered.

She got up and stomped across the room.

"Ugggg! What's the deal with this guy!"

Link just sighed and closed the book.

Zelda looked at him. Link had given up so much in his quest to save Hyrule. He had missed seven years of his life while he slept in the Temple of sages. It had forced him to grow up really fast, not just physically, but emotionally as well.

"I'm going to find out." Link said.

"Find out what?" she asked.

"I'm going to find out who this guy is." he said.

He had such a determined look on his face that Zelda smiled. She realized that she didn't really need to worry about him so much.

* * *

-A Few Days Later - Hyrule Castle Market

"Are you still sulking?" Tail asked.

"For the last time I'm not sulking." Shard replied irritated.

"Well you've acting all moody ever since you fought with Link." the fairy told him.

"Just drop it." Shard said darkly.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one who has to put up with you when you're grumpy." she muttered.

"Look, let's just get the stuff we need and go." he said.

They wandered through the market making purchases, and by the time that they were done Shard's basket was much heavier. They started to make their way over to the gate. Suddenly Shard turned and walked towards the back ally.

"What's up Shard?" Tail asked puzzled "Aren't we going home?"

"Don't turn around, we're being followed. Just act naturally." He said quietly. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Link." He answered

"Link?"

"Yeah, and I wish he'd stop following me." He said. He walked briskly down the ally and went into a door.

There was a man with gray hair standing over at the stove cooking stew. He had a grey bead and mustache. He looked up when Shard strode in.

"You know Shard, you're supposed to knock before you just waltz into other people's houses." He said.

Shard set his basket down on the table and then stepped up onto a crate next to the door.

"What in the world are you doing?" the man asked him.

Shard didn't answer. The door slowly creaked open and Link stuck his head inside.

Shard yelled, "QUIT FOLLOWING ME!" then he hit him over the head with his fist.

Link collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Link awoke a couple minutes later on the man's bed. "You okay Link?" the man asked him.

"I think so... who are you?" he asked sitting up.

The man chuckled. "My name is Goru. You'll have to forgive Shard. He can't help being an idiot sometimes." He said and glared over at Shard. Link saw Shard sitting in a corner pouting.

"I'm not an idiot! And you didn't have to hit me!" he said.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't assault innocent people as they're walking in the door."

"He was hardly innocent, he was stalking me! Tell him to leave me alone" Shard argued.

"Oh grow up already! You're acting like a child." The man told him.

"Ummm... excuse me..." Link interrupted.

They both turned to look at him.

"Well I guess you have a few questions for us don't you? After you went through all the trouble of tracking Shard down." The man asked him.

"Yes I do." Link said. "Who exactly is he?"

"Oh him? His name is Shard." He looked over at Shard.

"Go ahead, I don't care anymore." Shard said.

The man pulled a chair over from the table and sat down.

"Well okay then. Link, this may come as a shock to you, but Shard is actually your older brother."

"...older brother? What?" Link asked dazedly.

"Actually, he's only your half-brother. For some reason he didn't want you to know. Why, we will probably never know. I can't see him telling us within the next thousand years."

"...he's my older brother? How?"

"Because our mother gave birth to us." Shard snapped. He stood up and strode over to the door grabbing his basket. "We're leaving Tail!" Then he stormed out the house slamming the door behind him.

Link stared after him.

"Link, don't mind him," Goru said softly, "he's just upset. It seems that you shook him up pretty badly when he saw you at the castle. He doesn't like surprises. Shard's a difficult person to understand, that's just how he is."

"How can he be my brother? I don't have any family." Link asked him.

Goru sighed. "I was a friend of your family. Your parents were two of the most wonderful people I knew. Then the Great War started, and our village was attacked. You were only two. Shard was eight and your sister Aryll, was only three years old. That was the last time I ever saw you or your sister or your parents again. I later on found your brother again. After that, I watched Shard, but he pretty much raised himself. He was crazy about your dad, and I think he blames himself for what happened to everyone. I assumed that you had all died. Until Shard mentioned you one day, I thought that you were dead as well."

Link was silent while Goru was speaking. After he was done the room was quiet. Link sat, trying to take in everything he had been told. Then finally he spoke.

"My mother died. In the forest. The Great Deku Tree told me. He said that she had wandered into the forest injured. Right before she died she asked the Great Deku Tree if he would take care of me. He raised me as a Kokiri."

Goru could only nod.

"I never knew them. I can't even remember what they looked like." Link said.

Goru smiled at him.

"You look just like your mother. Except for your eyes. And your hair color. Those you got from your father. Shard told me what you did for Hyrule. I know your parents would be proud of you Link."

Goru stood up so suddenly that Link almost fell over. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No," Link answered getting up, "I think I should be going."

Goru watched as Link walked out the door. He thought that it was a strange fate that the two siblings had met again under such odd circumstances.

* * *

Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3 Misguided Tempers

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, or Zelda or any of the other characters or places in the video games.

Chapter 3- Misguided Tempers

-Kakariko Village

It looked like it was going to rain. Dark clouds covered the sky. Shard sat up on the roof, staring up at the dark sky rolling above him. Fat drops of water began to fall, slowly at first, until it began to pour. He laid back and spread his arms out wide, letting the rain hit his face. He closed his eyes. It felt good to just lie there and think with no one else around to bother him. His thoughts drifted back to that day at the castle. It shouldn't have surprised him that link was there. After all, Link was the Hero of Time. He had saved Hyrule from Gannondorf. It was his own fault for being so careless. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that Link found out that he was his older brother. Actually that wasn't the first time that they had met either. But he hoped that Link would never make the connection between him and that white haired boy wearing a mask eight years ago. It was strange, he thought, that he would go through so much trouble to help out his little brother and never bothered to tell him about his family. It made no sense. He supposed that he was just too used to keeping secrets to quit now. He wondered how much Goru had told Link after he had left. But even Goru didn't know everything. He didn't know what happened to their father or Aryll, and Shard didn't plan on informing either of them.

Shard walked in through his front door, dripping wet. He sneezed twice.

_"I keep telling you that you're going to get sick if you sit out in the rain like that. " _Tail said, _"But you never listen do you? "_

"Yes mother." He replied sarcastically.

Tail threw her hands up into the air and exclaimed, _"What am I going to do with __you_?_"_

Shard sneezed again, and then grinned. Then he cried out as pain suddenly shot up his right arm to the shoulder. He fell to his knees clutching his arm.

_"Shard? What is it? What's wrong?" Tail_ asked alarmed. "I-I don't know-" He managed to say.

When the pain started to subside, he looked at the back of his hand. The design there was glowing white-hot.

_"What happened?" _asked Tail.

"I don't know. My arm just started hurting all of the sudden. It probably doesn't mean anything."

_"You're so pale... Has it happened before?" _she asked.

"No." it was a lie. This was the third time it had happened. The first time it had happened it had been just his hand, and then it was his hand and part of his arm. Now it had spread to his shoulder.

"It's probably just nothing. Maybe I just pulled a muscle or something."

He didn't want to alarm Tail. He didn't know what the cause was... exactly. But he needed to find out before it killed him. It had to have something to do with the forbidden temple. It had to, there was no other explanation. It scared him just thinking of that awful place. It was enough to drive a guy insane. Anyhow, there was no reason to get Tail all worked up yet. Tail still looked like she had doubts so he tactfully steered her away from that topic.

"What am I going to do about Link?" he asked, sinking down onto a wooden

chair.

_"What do you mean? You sound like you're going to kill him or something. " _Tail asked concerned.

"He knows about me now, I might have to kill him to keep my past a secret. I'll just need to figure out how to do it without arousing suspicion. I may even have to kill the princess too. She's far too nosey for her own good."

_"SHARD!" _Tail cried shocked.

"Of course I'm not going to kill him; he's my own brother for cryin out loud! Do you think I spent that much time tryin to find him, then lookin out for him just to kill him?" he exclaimed.

"That sounds like something you would do Shard. After all, your mind works in some pretty strange ways." said a teasing voice.

Shard and Tail looked over and saw Sheik standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there? And who gave you permission to come barging into my house?" Shard asked sounding annoyed.

"Shard, Shard, Shard." Sheik replied shaking his head sadly. "If you don't want me coming in then you really should lock your door."

"Do you have some purpose for being here or are you just visiting?" Shard asked. "No reason. I just decided to drop by. So **what are **you going to do about your little brother?"

Shard sighed and said, "I don't know. I had hoped to avoid all of this by not telling them. But I guess I'm going to have to put up with it now that Link knows."

"Shard, what is so bad about Link knowing? What's so horrible about getting close to someone?" Sheik asked.

Shard looked icily at Sheik, "That's none of your concern." he said. His voice was quiet but intense.

"That's your problem, you distance yourself from everyone! I don't think you've ever opened up to anyone! Not even me! You can't live all closed up Shard, whatever it is you're hiding, it's like poison, I can tell. It will destroy you!" Sheik said.

Shard got up, "What do you know! You don't know anything!" he said angrily.

"Because you never tell anyone! You keep everything all bottled up inside of you! I'm not blind or stupid; I can see it eating away at you. I remember when you cut yourself, Shard, what happened to make you this way?"

"GET OUT! NOW!" Shard yelled.

Sheik turned and walked out the door and it slammed behind him.

_"Shard, I think he was only trying to help. You didn't need to get mad and yell at him. He's just worried about you." _Tail said.

"Just leave me alone... please." He told her.

He walked up the stairs to his room. Tail stared sadly after him and heard the door to his room close. She flew over to a window and managed to open the latch on the shutters. She pushed one them open a little the effort involved forced her to have to sit down on the window sill and rest for a minute. She looked out and saw that it was still pouring down rain. She looked at a house on a hill across the village and saw lights in the windows. Tail took a deep breath, then she flew out into the rain. She flew up to one of the windows of Shiek's house and peered in. She saw that the little latch on the inside of the window was latched. She rapped hard on the window which produced a sound about as loud as a tap. Shiek appeared in the window. He opened it and let her inside. She stood on the table and began to wring the water out of her copper colored hair. Shiek closed the window. He leaned against the wall.

"So what's up?" Sheik asked

"Sheik…I'm sorry. About earlier." Tail said.

Sheik shrugged

"You didn't do anything, and don't start making excuses for him. He doesn't deserve you."

Tail smiled.

"I love him…but I'm worried about him."

"Worried?" Sheik asked,

"Yes, something's wrong that I think he's not telling me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I believe he's hiding things from me, and earlier his arm hurt."

"It hurt? Why?" Sheik asked

"I don't know but I think he might. He said it was the first time it happened but he may have been lying."

"Do you have any idea what he could be hiding?"

"No." it was a half-life, but she couldn't tell him that she suspected it was connected to the Forbidden Temple. After all, the only ones who knew anything about that were Shard, the other sages, and herself. Even Link, who had been there before didn't know what it was.

Sheik thought for a moment, then he looked up at her,

"I'll keep an eye on him." He said,

"Thanks." Tail said,

"No problem!" Sheik said,

"Well I think I should be getting back now." said Tail, she flew over to the window.

Sheik walked over and opened the window for her. She flew back out into the pouring rain. She entered the house through the same window she had left. She flew up the stairs, the door to the bedroom was closed and she couldn't get in.

"Shard?" she chimed, but there was no answer from inside. Tail curled up on the floor to wait.

* * *

Shard gently opened the door in the early morning. Tail's glow was the only thing that kept him from stepping on her. Shard bent down and picked the tiny sleeping fairy up and cradled her in his arms. She stirred but didn't awake and clutched his tunic in her fist. He smiled and carried her downstairs. He held her in one arm as he fixed breakfast.

"Shard?" he heard her ask,

"I'm here love." He answered; he set her on the table and placed a large pink-berry in front of her, "I'm sorry love, I don't how I could live without you." He said.

Tail flew up and kissed him on the cheek,

"I forgive you." Tail said.

"I did a lot of thinking last night. I decided to tell Link everything."

"Everything?" Tail asked.

Shard thought for a moment. "No, just what he needs to know"

Tail smiled, "I'll go with you."

"Thank you." Shard said.

* * *

Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4 Visitors While Sewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, or Zelda or any of the other characters or places in the video games.

Chapter 4- Sewing

~Hyrule Castle~

Princess Zelda sat in her room working needlepoint. It was something she enjoyed and she found it relaxing. Something shing shiny caught her eye. She looked up and saw the fairy from before floating a few feet away. She got to her feet.

"You…" she began.

"Please don't move princess." A voice said.

Zelda froze. A dark figure came into her view. Shard pulled down the cloth covering part of his face and threw back his hood.

"I apologize princess, I mean you no harm, but I do not wish to visit your dungeons again."

Zelda nodded. "What do you want?"

"Where is Link?" Shard asked.

"What do you want him for?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

"Relax, I just want to talk." Shard said.

Zelda nodded, "But first you have to answer some of my questions…" Zelda stopped at the cold look in Shard's eyes.

"You can ask them."

Zelda nodded slowly, "Who are you?"

"My name is Shard."

Zelda gave him an exasperated look.

"I am Link's older brother."

"He told me."

"That's all you get. Next question."

"Why did you break into the library?"

Shard shrugged, "I wanted to read."

"What is the forbidden temple?" Zelda asked.

"No clue." Shard answered vaguely.

"You lie." Zelda accused.

"On occasion." Shard said.

"You were reading about it." Zelda said.

"Are you done? Because if you're not going to tell me where Link is, I'll have to get it from someone else." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Zelda cried.

Shard stopped and turned back towards her.

"He's in the forest." Zelda said.

"Thank you." Shard said bowing slightly. Then he was gone.

Princess Zelda let out the breath she had been holding and collapsed in her chair. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she inquired.

The door opened and a maid walked in. "Are you alright m'lady? You look rather pale."

"Yes, thank you." Zelda said, "I'm fine."

* * *

~Kokiri Forest- Link's home~

Link sat at his table mending his green tunic. Navi sat on his shoulder humming softly in his ear. Shard leaned quietly against the doorframe.

"Nice place you got here." He said.

Link jumped up and spun around to face him.

"You…" Link gasped.

"Relax, I'm just here to talk." Shard said.

"Talk…" Link repeated slowly.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you what happened to your family."

Link froze for a moment then finally spoke, Come in and sit down."

"They sat across from each other at the table. The two fairies sat together in the middle of the table.

"Where should I begin?" Shard muttered to himself. A moment later he began to speak, "You were just two years old Link, there was a great war throughout Hyrule. I could tell that our parents were worried but it was still relatively peaceful where we lived. I know he wasn't my real father, but he took me in like I was his own son. We all lived together peacefully, our parents, you, Aryll, and me. I was happy. Then one night, the war finally came to the town we lived in. We tried to flee I tripped and got lost. Father took Aryll and came back to find me, while mother went on ahead with you. That's when he caught up with us."

"Who?" Link asked.

Shard looked down. Link could see him struggling to continue speaking. Finaly he said, "Draco, my real father."

"What happened?" Navi asked.

"He murdered our father." Shard said.

"Murdered?" Link asked stunned, "Why?"

"He's an evil bastard. He's a necromancer who kidnapped my mother and raped her. He didn't care about us, he owned us. He beat her constantly. Finally we escaped and mother fell in love with Leon. Then she had you and Aryll. Draco vowed to get us back. We were always running from him."

"What happened to our sister, Aryll?" Link asked.

"That was my fault really," shard began, "We were in Hyrule market. I was… not keeping a close enough eye on her. I had told her to stay there, but when I got back she was gone."

"So you don't know where she is?" Link asked.

Shard looked up at him, "Oh, I know where she is. She's in Gerudo Valley."

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, or Zelda or any of the other characters or places in the video games.

Chapter 5 – The Truth

~Gerudo Valley~

Shard and Link approached the bridge spanning across the canyon. Shard paused for a moment and pulled out a canteen. He took a long drink of water and then passed the canteen to Link so he could do the same.

"So Link, how are your relations with the Gerudos these days?" Shard asked as they continued to walk on.

"It's fine. Why?" Link asked.

"Good, at least one of us is good. I actually have a bad reputation among them, I'm banned from their fortress." Shard said.

"Maybe we should…" Link began.

"No, it will be fine. It's time I told Aryll the truth." Shard said.

They continued their trek through the desert. As they approached the gates to the fortress, two guards appeared. They pointed their glaives at Shard's throat.

"Idiot. I would have thought you would have learned your lesson he last time." one of them said.

"I wonder what she'll do to you this time? I hope I get to watch." The other said.

Shard just shrugged as they bound his hands. He looked back at Link. "I'll see you later Link." He said.

The guards then looked at Link. Link flashed his Gerudo membership card an the two guards nodded. Then they led Shard away.

* * *

Shard was roughly tossed into a prison cell and the iron door locked behind him.

"Are you alright Shard?" Link asked coming into the room and looking in through the cell bars.

"Yeah, hey Link, would you do me a favor?" Shard asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Link replied.

"Don't interfere. Let me tell her, alright?"

Link nodded. A moment later he asked, "What did those guards mean?"

"Oh that?" Shard laughed. "I would come by here every once in a while. Just to see Aryll. They would catch me and lock me up. Aryll takes special offence to me since I once accidentally saw her bathing. She nearly beat me to death." Shard chuckled again, "She was so mad. But every time I escape and that just frustrates her even more. They've upgraded their security several times because of me."

Link smiled. All that was left to do was wait. Navi and Tail hummed a tune they both knew together. Link and Shard were both silent, each lost in his own thoughts. Link was imagining what his sister would be like and trying to piece together his missing childhood. Meanwhile, Shard's mood had turned dark. There was much of his past he would love to forget.

* * *

The village was burning.

"Draco… I won't let you take them back." Leon said facing the man who had been chasing them for the last several years.

"They belong to me. How dare she marry you. How dare she have your children."

"I won't let you! I won' let you ruin their lives anymore! Do you know how long it was before Shard could trust anyone again? Even now, he won't talk to anyone but Mai and I! You've ruined that little boy! I love them and I won't let you anywhere near them ever again!"

Shard felt hot tears running down his face as he clutched his little sister in terror. That man… that man had found them. That man would take him and momma back. He would lock them up and hurt them again. But that other man, Leon, had promised that wouldn't happen. But that man was so strong, he would take them and hurt them again.

"Foolish man… you think you can stop me from having them."

Draco drew a long sword, but Leon held his ground.

"You signed your death warrant the day you married my wife."

Draco lunged at Leon but Leon dodged. There was a loud bang and Leon was thrown backwards by an explosion. Leon struggled to his feet.

"Damn sorcerer…"

There was another explosion behind him and Leon was thrown forward and onto Draco's sword. Draco roughly withdrew his sword from his adversary's chest.

Shard could only clutch his little sister's arm and watch as his step-father fell to the ground bleeding. Draco chuckled.

"There's no way you could have ever beat me. Not even in your dreams." Draco looked around but saw no one else around. Then he turned and left.

Shard ran from his hiding place over to where Leon lay. He smiled up at the two children, seeing that they were still alive. Then his brilliant blue eyes closed for the final time. Tears streamed down the children's faces.

"No ... NO ... FATHER, NOOOOOOO!" the boy cried out in anguish as the man he loved and admired so much died.

* * *

"Shard! Shard are you alright?"

Shard was brought roughly back to reality and saw two fairies and his little brother staring at him through the cell bars. Shard's gaze locked on a familiar pair of sapphire eyes. Link's eyes were so much like his father's. That same piercing blue he had grown to love and then lost so tragically. He forced himself to look away.

"I'm fine what's wrong?"

"You were crying, are you sure you're okay?" Link asked.

"You fell asleep…" Tail whispered coming over to him.

Shard silently cursed.

"I'm fine, really, I just… I'm fine." He finally finished, "It's none of your concern Link."

Shard tried not to notice the look of hurt that quickly flashed across his younger brother's face.

"Well, well, well," a voice said behind them, "If it isn't Shard."

Link turned, five Gerudos had walked into the room. He froze as he stared at the the one in front, the one who had spoken. She had long blonde hair that she wore pulled back into a ponytail reached down two the top of her thighs. Her outfit was mush in the same style as the other Gerudo women. Her skin was tanned a light brown by the sun, but her Hylian descent was plain. Her eyes were a sapphire blue. Two desert fairies hung by her side. One was pink, while the other a light purple.

"Hello Aryll." Shard said, standing, and coming over to the bars.

"You should know better than to come here. You're not going to leave here again so easily." Aryll said.

Shard smiled, "You know very well that you can't keep me here. I only come for the company."

"I'd like to see you smiling after we're through with you." Aryll said.

"Let me talk to you Aryll, alone, and then you can do whatever you want with me." Shard said offhandedly, like torture was something he faced every day.

"Anything we want eh?" one of the other Gerudos asked.

The Gerudos all erupted into laughter. Shard's eyes narrowed slightly.

"He's a fine specimen, Aryll, he'd make a fine breeding partner." Another cackled.

"No!" Both Link and interjected horrified.

Aryll turned to look at Link, "And you're Link aren't you. This is none of you're concern Hero of Time."

"But…" Link continued.

"Don't interfere Link." Shard reminded him sternly.

Link glanced back over at Shard.

"Very well then Shard, I will listen to what you have to say." Aryll motioned to her fellow guards, "Leave us, I'll come and get you for all the fun stuff."

The other guards left the room.

"Now, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?" Aryll asked.

Shard looked uncomfortable. Now that it was time to tell Aryll about her family, he didn't know how.

"How do I explain this?" Shard rubbed his temples and began to pace, "Oh, I'll just come right out and say it… you're our sister Aryll!"

Aryll stared stunned for a moment before she burst out laughing. "That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. My brothers are dead!"

Shard stopped pacing and looked at her. "It's true Aryll."

"Shut-up! I'm a proud member of the Gerudo tribe, and I'm not about to let the likes of you disgrace me any further!"

"Aryll! Look at me! Imagine me younger, but with white hair! You got lost in the market remember?"

Aryll stared at him. Then she approached the cell bars, "How did you know that?"

"You used to live in a village named Yaro with your parents, your step-brother, and your baby brother. The village was attacked and your family fled. Your mother and little brother, Link, were separated from the rest of you and you never saw them again. Then you watched as your father was brutally murdered by a man with white hair and a dark cloak. Your step brother, Shard, took you to castle market but soon you too were separated from him. There you were found by the Gerudos." Shard's voice was void of any emotion as he recited their family history for his little sister.

Aryll was stunned. She trembled and brought her hand up to her face. "But how… I barely remember any of that myself."

"As I told you before, I'm you're older brother." Shard said.

Aryll turned and strode from the room without another word, her worried fairies following along behind her.

"That's our sister?" Link asked.

"Yes. She is most definitely our sister." Shard confirmed.

Shard's voice, which was so passionate before, was now so monotone, Link couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Do you think she believes us?" Link asked.

"I don't know. It's given her something to think about that's for certain."

Shard began searching around in his belt pouch. He pulled out a small twisted bit of metal. He inserted it into the lock and began twisting it around.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"I told her who she was. I have no intention of waiting around to get raped or be made into a slave. I have a slight aversion to torture as well." Shard said matter of factly.

"Is this how you escaped from the castle dungeons?" Link asked.

Shard cracked a slight smile, "Actually it was a friend of mine who broke me out then."

"A friend?"

There was a click and the cell swung open.

"Actually, it's someone you know." Shard said stepping out and replacing the lock pick in his pack.

"Who?" Link asked.

"Sheik."

Link paused to take inn this new information.

"Of course. He's been my friend for a long time now. His mother is the Sage of Shadow."

"Impa? I never knew Sheik was her son… I guess he's the one who told you about the sages."

Shard stopped and glanced over at Link, but didn't respond.

They made their way unnoticed to the gates.

"What about Aryll?" Link asked.

"I'll send you back later to talk to her." Shard said.

Link's eye's narrowed as they walked back out into the desert. It was evening now and the air was beginning to cool.

"You'll send me…" Link repeated slightly offended at the commanding tone in his brother's voice.

"You're the one who wanted to know so much about your family. Give her some time and then go and talk to her. As for me, I'm going home."

"You're going home?"

"I told you both who you are. She's safe with the Gerudo's and I'm sure that as the hero of time, you can take care of yourself. Neither one of you need me hanging around complicating your lives even further."

Link was puzzld by this comment and would have asked, but thought bertter of it. Instead he asked, "Where do do you live Shard?"

"Kakariko. If you ever need me, I'll be there. Or ask one of the sages, they'll know how to find me."

"Shard, why does it seem like you're about to cut yourself off from me?" Link asked.

The two Hylians and fairies continued on in silence for a few moments. Finally Shard Spoke, "It's better if you don't get involved in the details of my life Link, you will only get hurt."

* * *

plz review!


	6. Chapter 6 Assassins and Sages

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, or Zelda or any of the other characters or places in the video games.

Chapter 6- Assassins and Sages

~Kakariko Village~

Shard lay on his back on his roof listening to the sound of crickets and cookoos as night deepened over the village. He had helped Ju-an, the allergy prone cookoo maid retrieve her cookoos earlier that day. She was rather pretty, though, she couldn't hold a candle next to the attraction Tail held for him. Tail… he loved her. It didn't matter that she was a fairy and he a hylian. Tail accepted him and loved him. He even had the blessing of the great fairies to court her. It concerned him though. She may not remember who she was, but the great fairies knew. They had told him when he came to them with the issue. She was the Fairy Princess, mother to all fairies. What she was doing in that infinite blackness where he found her, he didn't know.

* * *

Shard, wandered through the dark nothingness. He was lost, alone, and frightened. Tears ran down his childish face and he clutched a silver flute tightly to him. Oh why, oh why had he played that song, that haunting melody that led him to this awful place? There was nothing here only darkness. He wore a black tunic and cape and a small sword and shield were strapped to his back. His white bangs clung to his face from his nervous sweat and his grey eyes were wide and frightened.

He became aware of a soft glow. Curious, Shard headed towards the light. As he walked, it got brighter. The light felt comforting. He finally came upon a small fairy.

"Hello…" Shard said.

The frightened fairy darted back a few feet, "Who… who are you?" she asked timidly.

She had rust colored hair and blue eyes, she shone a dark red.

"My name is Shard, who are you?"

"My name is Tail."

"What are you doing here?" Shard asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." The little fairy said.

Shard thought deeply for a moment. Then he perked up and said, "I know, why don't you come with me?"

"What?"

"You're all alone, and I'm all alone, but if we stick together, neither one of us will be alone anymore." Shard reasoned.

"Well that does make sense." Tail agreed. "Alright then."

The strange birthmark on the back of Shard's right hand began to glow.

"What….!"

A stone archway began to materialize in front of them. It was just a plain stone archway with no decorations aside from the symbol that was engraved on the front of it. The same symbol that marked the back of Shard's hand. The inside of the archway shone with a faint light. Yet at the same time it was dark… dark light?

"What is that?" Tail asked.

"I don't know…" Shard reached out a hand to touch the strange light.

"Don't touch it!" Tail cried, "You don't know what it will do!"

Shard pulled his hand back, "But what if it's a way out of this place?" he asked.

The little fairy didn't reply. Shard reached out again and hesitantly touched the light. He didn't feel anything. Suddenly he felt cold bony fingers wrap themselves around his wrist, and yank him through the archway.

* * *

'Thus the Dark Prince and the Fairy Princess befriend each other…' Shard thought 'ironic.'

Pain shot through his entire body. Shard screamed and clutched wildly at the roof tile. Fire coursed through his veins, it felt like he was being burned alive. He thrashed about, trying to fight the agonizing pain. He was vaguely aware of gentle hands pressing on his shoulders and someone whispering words of encouragement to him.

"That's it Shard, take it easy." He heard as the pain started to subside.

The voice was familiar, as was the face he looked up into. It was his own. The stranger was young, and had snow-white hair and steel gray eyes. He was a mirror reflection of Shard, aside from the dyed black hair.

"That's right, just breathe." The man said gently.

"You…" Shard choked out between heavy gasps, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you Shard, and to beg you to come back."

"No!" Shard grunted, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Shard, I can't do it! It's getting stronger, I can't contain it much longer by myself. I need you to seal it."

"Isn't that what you're for Drahs? I created you to deal with it."

An emotion close to sadness crossed the strangers face.

"In fact," Shard continued, "You're supposed to be there right now. I left you in charge so I wouldn't have to be there. If you're not going to do your duty, I don't see any more reason for your existence." Shard said icily.

Drahs narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't get rid of me. You need me. Without me, you would be stuck in that temple with all your powers intact."

"Damn you…" Shard muttered.

Drahs actually cracked a smile, "That's amusing, remember, I'm mearly an extension of you."

"Shut-up."

"Shard, you must seal it! It is gaining in power and I think it is feeding off of us! You will continue to suffer until it kills you… Shard…"

The young man had suddenly froze completely alert.

"Yeah, I feel it too…"

The two young men dropped down from the roof.

"It's sending assassins after you Shard, we can't let it reach the village." Drahs whispered as they ran towards the path that led up death mountain.

Shard drew his sword and it gleamed in the moonlight. Partway up the trail they found the assassin. Shard nearly froze in terror at the memories that assaulted his mind. Of the great evil, choking the life out of him, of the assassins in the temple with their dark cloaks and swift darts. Their hideous faces barely visible beneath their hoods.

"Shard! Snap out of it!"

Shard's vision cleared and he saw the assassin closing in. Drahs ran and lept at the monster. His palms glowed and there was a great explosion. The assassin screamed an earsplitting scream.

"Shard! The sword! Kill it now!" Drahs yelled.

"Don't order me around!" Shard cried brandishing his sword.

He lunged at the assassin. His sword shown as he pierced the assassin's chest. There was another earsplitting shriek. With its last breath the monster shot a dart. Shard threw himself to the side to avoid it. Then the corpse vanished in a puff of smoke. Shard pushed himself off the ground. He looked at were the assassin had been. There was nothing left of it. His sword was still slightly shining as he picked it up. Shard turned around and spotted Drahs lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. Shard went over and bent over him. There was a dart stuck in his throat. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.

"Lord Sh-Shard, please…" Drahs choked out, "forgive me… I d-didn't see it…"

Shard reached out and pulled the wooden dart out of Drahs's throat.

Drahs's eyes glazed over with pain, he choked and coughed out more blood.

"Lord Sh-Shard…" Drahs began.

"Be still." Shard said.

He gently brushed Drahs's bangs away from his face.

"Don't worry Drahs, I'm not going to let you die just yet."

Shard reached into his tunic and pulled out a beautiful silver flute. He pulled Drahs into his lap and then put the flute to his lips. The soft melody of the prelude of light floated through the air. The spirits of light flew around the two boys and they vanished.

* * *

A lone hooded figure stood on a ridge observing the fight. He watched as the two boys disappeared. He threw back his hood revealing long white hair that fell past his shoulders, a neatly trimmed white beard cut close around the face and cold steel grey eyes. He smirked with amusment.

"Well done Shard. Soon you will be mine again. All I have to do is wait."

Then, with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

* * *

~Gerudo Fortress~

Aryl stared out over the moonlit desert from her spot on top of the gate tower. She was so confused. She was an orphan. She had no family. And now all of the sudden that… creep, informs her that she has two brothers. How could that be? Her head was telling her it was impossible, but her heart insisted it was the truth. Aryll sighed, she didn't know what to believe.

"Aryll? Are you alright?" Mimi, the pink desert fairy asked. She had long bubblegum pink hair that trailed down to her waist on one side, and was pulled into a tight bun on the other. Her eyes were deep red. Her skin was tanned a light brown by the sun.

Salir, Aryll's other fairy companion hovered by her other side. He glowed a light purple. His long silver-blonde hair tied back. He too was tanned and had purple eyes.

"Next time that jerk shows his face, I'm going to show him a thing or two." Salir muttered darkly.

There was a light chuckle behind them. Aryll spun around, readying her glaive in the same movement.

Link stood there with his hands raised in a non-threatening gesture.

"I didn't come here to fight…" he said.

Aryll nodded and slowly lowered her glaive.

"May I join you?" Link asked hesitantly.

Aryll nodded again and turned back to face the desert. Link came over to stand beside her.

""You'd better not try anything funny mister." Salir said flying into Link's face.

"Link would never…!" Navi interjected, coming to defend Link's honor.

Link smiled. Link and Aryll stood in silence for a while before Link spoke.

"The desert always seemed like such a lonely place to me, but at the same time… it seems so peaceful when the winds are calm." Link said quietly.

"Yes." Aryll agreed, "I too find the desert peaceful."

Link looked at her, "Are you alright Aryll?"

"I… I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't know what to believe."

"It's all happening so fast." Link said.

Aryll looked at him.

"I grew up believing that I didn't have any family until recently, when Shard told me he was my brother and you are my sister." Link said.

Aryll smiled at him.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It's just that, I'm hearing the same thoughts and concerns that I have."

Link returned her smile. "It's not as scary knowing someone else feels the same as I do." Link agreed.

"You know Link, it might not be so bad having a little brother like you." Aryl said.

Link's smile brightened, as they both turned back to continue staring out over the desert, waiting silently for the dawn.

* * *

~Chamber of the Sages~

Shard and Drahs appeared in the Chamber of Sages. They both rested upon a raised black platform. Around them flickered the blue lights of the Temple of Light. The black platform stood as only one of seven in a circle. The other platforms were different colors and bore different markings than the black one.

"Shard… what a surprise to see you here." Said a voice.

Shard looked up to see that the other platforms were now occupied by their respective sages.

"Rauru…" Shard said icily.

The elder sage narrowed his eyes, dislike clearly written across his face. It was no secret that the two hated each other.

"So what deems us worthy of a visit from you Shard?" Ruto said snidely.

Shard glared at her as well.

"Leave him be Ruto!" Nabooru said sharply. She gave Shard an encouraging smile.

"Well Shard?" Rauru asked smirking.

Shard clenched his teeth and glanced down at Drahs, whom he clutched, unconscious, in his arms. He hated this place. He hated what it meant for him to be there, what it represented. It meant that he was a sage. Rauru and Ruto hated him. Saria and Darunia disapproved of him. They all wanted to trap him, to force him to fulfill his duty. All he wanted to do was escape.

"I need to save him." Shard said.

Impa came across the circle to kneel in front of Shard.

"Shard, are you wanting to release the seal and regain your powers?" She asked.

"NO!" Shard protested, "I… I just need to borrow them." Shard replied trembling.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"I can't do it alone… please… I'm so scared…" this last part was so quiet Impa could barely hear him.

Impa gazed sadly at Shard before nodding. He was so young. He was twenty-four, but in truth, the power of being an immortal sage had caused him to cease aging at eighteen. He had awoken as a sage at age ten. No wonder the boy was so messed up. Having to cope with that demon at such a tender age was enough to drive anyone insane. She reached out and placed one hand on Shard's head, and the other on Drahs's head.

"Go on Shard, Can you feel your magic?" Impa whispered.

Shard concentrated, he could feel something, a familiar energy, dark,yet light; good, yet at the same time, so very evil. Shard immediately shied away from it.

"Don't pull away Shard, use it." Impa said encouragingly.

By now, Shard's trembling had progressed to violent shaking. Shard grasped hold of his power, letting it flow through him. He screamed and tried to pull away from Drahs and the source of his power, but Nabooru came up behind him and held him tightly.

"Focus Shard! Drahs is your creation, you can fix him. Use your magic to heal him." Impa said.

Shard concentrated on the part of Drahs that needed healing and forced it right itself. As soon as Drahs was healed Shard pushed all his power away from him, back into Drahs. Drahs gasped and opened his eyes. Impa removed her hands. Then she leaned forwards and kissed Shard gently on the forehead.

"You cannot run away forever Shard…" Impa said softly.

Shard gave her one last terrified look, and then left.

* * *

~Temple of Time~

Shard appeared in the Temple of Time. The harsh black and white environment did little to calm his shot nerves. He took a few shaky steps forward, and then collapsed to the ground sobbing.

* * *

Comments? Questions? Construstive Criticism welcome, but please no Flames, i burn easily.


	7. author's note

I have the major plotline down in my head for this story but I seem to have hit a writer's block. It may take me a little bit to get around it. If any of you reading this have any good ideas that don't interfere with the plot feel free to let me know.

Thanks,

Farli30519


End file.
